1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication apparatus, and more specifically to a dual magnetic loop type receiver, which uses two magnetic members to produce two magnetic loops in one single yoke and to further provide multiple functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular moving coil receiver 90 (see FIG. 1) has only on simple function. Inputted electric energy causes a sound coil 91 and an annular magnet 92 to produce a coupling effect and to further move a vibration panel 93. When the vibration panel 93 is vibrated, air molecules contacting the vibration panel 93 are excited to produce a variable dense-disperse wave (longitudinal wave). The amount of variation of the dense-disperse wave is the waveform of sound pressure audible to human ears.
However, the receiver 90 can only produce a magnetic loop to convert electric energy into sound energy without any other added functions. Therefore, while used in an electronic telecommunication apparatus, such as a cellular phone, two component parts (a receiver and a vibrator) are required to achieve sound producing and vibration functions. In recent years, it has been the market tendency to make electronic apparatus thinner and smaller and to provide electronic apparatus with user-friendly operating interfaces. When designing the receiver, which is the key components for electronic telecommunication apparatus, factors of high performance, low consumption of power, flat and compact outer appearance, and low cost should be taken into account.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a dual magnetic loop type receiver, which provides sound producing and vibration functions and requires less installation space. It is the secondary object of the present invention to provide a dual magnetic loop type receiver, which greatly reduces material cost and assembly cost.
To achieve the foregoing objects of the present invention, the dual magnetic loop type receiver includes a yoke molding, a ferrite yoke, an annular magnet, an outer magnetic pole member, a vibration panel, ferrite core, and circular plate. The yoke molding has an axially extending receiving open space. The ferrite yoke is mounted in the receiving open space of the yoke molding, and has a hollow center shaft portion coaxially suspended in the receiving open space of the yoke molding and a bottom open chamber and an outward flange radially outwardly extending from an end of the hollow shaft portion. The annular magnet is mounted in the receiving open space of the yoke molding and is supported on the outward flange of the ferrite yoke. The annular magnet is provided with a center through hole, which receives the hollow shaft portion of the ferrite yoke. The diameter of the center through hole of the annular magnet is greater than the outer diameter of the hollow shaft portion of the ferrite yoke. The outer magnetic pole member is mounted in the receiving open space of the yoke molding and is supported on the annular magnet. The outer magnetic pole member has a center through hole set in coaxial alignment with the center through hole of the annular magnet for the hollow shaft portion passing through. The diameter of the center through hole of the outer magnetic pole member is greater than the outer diameter of the hollow shaft portion of the ferrite yoke. The vibration panel is mounted in the receiving open space of the yoke molding and above the outer magnetic pole member. The vibration panel has a diaphragm suspended in a center thereof and an outer voice coil axially extending from a periphery of the diaphragm and inserted in the center through hole of the outer magnetic pole member and the center through hole of the annular magnet around the hollow shaft portion of the ferrite yoke and spaced apart from the outer magnetic pole member, the annular magnet and the ferrite yoke at a distance. The ferrite core is mounted within the bottom open chamber of the ferrite yoke and has an inner magnetic pole member mounted at a distal end thereof. The circular plate is mounted within the receiving open space of the yoke molding and has a springy annular body portion and an inner voice coil mounted on the annular body portion and imbedded into the bottom open chamber of the ferrite yoke and positioned around the ferrite core and spaced apart from a periphery of the bottom open chamber and a periphery of the ferrite core at a distance. While the receiver is operated, two inner magnetic loops are generated to interact with the aforesaid component parts such that the receiver will generate vibration and sound and other functions.